


Monsters We Love

by Mercury_Haze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Language, Sexual Content, iwaizumi can't give tooru up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Haze/pseuds/Mercury_Haze
Summary: Oikawa Tooru has always had one hand on Iwaizumi's heart and the other in his hair, and Iwa has never had the strength to say no. Oikawa knows what he can get, and takes it for all it's worth, not caring if he shatters Iwaizumi in the process.Oikawa is the monster that Iwaizumi can't forget, but perhaps he can escape.





	Monsters We Love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, summaries are not my best. basically Oikawa is a dick and Iwa is helplessly in love despite it all.

The moment Iwaizumi realized that he’d fallen for a monster he was already on his knees and it was too late to back out. Oikawa’s fingers were wrapped in Iwaizumi’s dark hair and his eyes were dark with lust. When Oikawa’s phone went off Iwaizumi stilled, waiting for Oikawa to turn it off, but the captain wasn’t phased at all and nearly choked Iwa as he pulled him forward by the hair and answered the phone. Oikawa’s voice didn’t shake at all, and Iwa nearly bit off his dick out of anger at the tone he took.

“Ah, good morning, Kami. No, I didn’t forget. I’ll meet you there in twenty? Alright. Love you, babe,” Oikawa cooed, as if he wasn’t getting his dick sucked by his co-captain as he spoke warmly to his girlfriend. Iwa fumed and used his teeth to give a warning, but Oikawa hung up and draped his legs over Iwaizumi’s shoulders, giving an appreciative hum as he wound both hands into dark spiky hair.

Oikawa smirked down at Iwa, absorbing the hateful look and seeming to relish the fact that it came from the boy on his knees sucking him off. “What, love, jealous?” Oikawa asked, amused, and Iwa glared at him hatefully but didn’t pull away until Oikawa came with a moan and a painful tug on Iwa’s hair. Iwaizumi shoved away from Oikawa with powerful and angry hands, grabbing a towel and spitting Oikawa’s cum into it as he gagged.

“Shit, Oikawa,” he snapped, trying to wipe the taste off of his tongue. “The next time you do something like that, I _will_ kill you,” he growled, anger roiling inside of him. Oikawa gave him that sweet smile, flashing teeth.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan! Next time I’ll facetime her and show her exactly what your pretty mouth is doing.” Iwaizumi felt a bolt of anger and raised his hand and Oikawa’s face went cold as he turned his phone around. The picture of Iwaizumi was lewd and crystal clear, and Oikawa didn’t have to say another thing. He waited until Iwa backed off to let the smile show. “Good boy. Now give me a kiss and go to class or else you’ll be late.” Iwaizumi stared at him hatefully before nearly bolting out of the room.

 

*****

 

Iwaizumi wished that he could have just walked away, but the second that Oikawa called he came running like a dog in heat. Oikawa was waiting for him, as he often did, in the gym, but Iwaizumi recognized the look on his face. He was pissed. “Iwa-chan,” he hissed, smiling with all teeth and Iwaizumi licked his lips.

“You texted me?” Oikawa stood, his powerful legs kicking out from behind the bleachers, and he leveled a stare at Iwaizumi.

“Who was the girl with you earlier?” he asked without preamble, eyes flashing as he approached, stopping only when he was standing nearly chest to chest with Iwaizumi and glaring down at him. Iwa felt the blush rise on his cheeks and Oikawa scowled as he saw the red creep up Iwa’s neck.

“No one,” Iwaizumi said evenly, but his face betrayed him. Lying really wasn’t the best option he realized as Oikawa grabbed his arms and hauled him to the supply closet.

“You are mine, you hear me?” Oikawa hissed as he dug his fingers into Iwaizumi’s arms. He didn’t give Iwaizumi a chance to answer before he was latching his mouth onto Iwa’s neck, pinning him against the wall. He kissed him ruthlessly, leaving dark hickeys all up and down Iwaizumi’s neck and across his jaw. Iwa moaned and leaned into Oikawa as he was kissed, but gave a soft cry of pain as Oikawa sank his teeth into the tender muscle where neck met shoulder. Sharp pain lanced through him, but his hiss of pain was muffled in Oikawa’s mouth as the captain laced his fingers through Iwaizumi’s dark hair and held him still. “You will always be mine,” he growled as he marked Iwa’s pale skin, and all the fight left Iwaizumi as he submitted to Oikawa’s touch.

When Oikawa left him Iwa felt his face burn uncomfortably as he tried to leave the gym without being noticed. He covered his neck as best he could but knew that he would have to show the marks eventually. It took as whole day for Iwaizumi to get comfortable with showing the marks, but he didn’t miss the looks of surprise and disapproval from his teachers and parents, nor the distain that was in every look shot his way, but Oikawa was happier with him and showered him with affection and favors. If the rest of the team were suspicious or knew what was going on they didn’t show it and Iwaizumi was grateful for that comfort at least.

The girl who had been flirting with him wouldn’t talk to him anymore, but Iwaizumi could close his eyes, imagining Oikawa’s hot mouth on him, and pretend it was worth it. Sure the marks on his neck were livid and hard to hide, but Oikawa’s pleased looks when he looked at Iwa set Iwaizumi’s mind at ease.

                                                

*****

 

Even after all these years, it still wasn’t possible for Iwaizumi to ignore the summons sent by the great king. Even after all these years, Iwaizumi still felt Oikawa’s hold on him as surely as if it had been his hand in Iwaizumi’s hair. As he knocked on the nondescript green door he felt his heart sink. What was he doing here? Oikawa was a married man, a well off author, and had all he could ever want. Why would he call Iwaizumi after years of silence?

When the door opened Iwaizumi’s breath caught in his throat. Oikawa was still taller than him, broad and towering, chin jutted up and eyes sharp behind stylish glasses. A smile stretched across Oikawa’s face and he grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug. “Iwa-chan,” he said brightly as he shut the door behind them, and Iwaizumi was snapped back to high school when Oikawa would grab his arms and purr his name in the dark of the supply closet, shoving him to his knees.

 

_“Are you afraid that I’ll hurt you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, pushing Iwa into the bed. Iwaizumi stilled the tremor that shivered down his spine and shook his head._

_“No, Tooru,” he whispered, and he heard the smile as surely as the loosened belt buckle._

_“Good, Iwa-chan. Now, you can muffle your face in the pillow if you need to cry out. We wouldn’t want my parents to hear, now would we?”_

_“No, Tooru,” Iwa said as he swallowed hard, and Oikawa didn’t say anything else as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips and pulled him back._

“Here, can I get you a drink? Some sake?” Oikawa offered, but Iwaizumi shook his head.

“I don’t drink,” he said quietly, looking down. Oikawa’s fingers were gentle as he slid the glasses off of Iwa’s face and tilted it up. His jaw clenched as Oikawa studied his expression, and Oikawa let a small smile pass across his face.

“You haven’t changed much, Iwa-chan. God, you’re still so beautiful.” Iwaizumi flinched at that, and Oikawa’s rumbling laugh bubbled up. “And still don’t like being called that.”

 

_“I’m not beautiful!” Iwaizumi snapped, trying to pull away but Oikawa’s grip was tight around his wrist and the captain looked at Iwa, eyes narrowed._

_“What do you mean?” he asked, nearly growling. Iwa didn’t answer and Oikawa shoved him against the wall, jaw clenched. “I’ll show you just how beautiful you are. Beautiful enough for me to do this,” he snarled and pressed his body against Oikawa’s, knotting his fingers in spiky hair and pinning Iwaizumi to the wall as Oikawa kissed him._

“Well, if I can’t get you a drink, then can I get you anything else?” Oikawa asked as he folded Iwaizumi’s glasses and set them onto the side table.

“Why did you call me here?”

“Hmm, Iwa-chan, you’ve always liked getting to the point.” Oikawa stared at him for a long moment and was suddenly crowding Iwaizumi against the wall with dark eyes. “I can oblige.” He grabbed Iwa’s chin and locked lips with him, smoldering eyes boring into Iwaizumi as he pressed his knee up between Iwa’s legs. It infuriated him that Iwa didn’t kiss back, and he wrapped his arms around the shorter man, claiming everything that Iwaizumi could give him as he pulled him to the bedroom. There was no talk of wives or books or rocketing careers, merely hot mouths that took what they wanted and roaming hands that moved as they wished.

 

_“Aren’t you going to stay?” Even as the words slipped out of Iwaizumi’s mouth he realized how weak they sounded. Oikawa smiled and reached over to ruffle Iwa’s hair, but didn’t lie back down._

_“Can’t. I promised Yaku that I’d practice with him later today.”_

_“But,” he started, but Oikawa pressed a hand over his mouth._

_“Go back to sleep, Iwa-chan. I’ll see you at practice.” His mouth curved up in a smile as he flicked the blankets over Iwaizumi’s head, and when Iwa moved them back Oikawa was gone._

Iwaizumi didn’t bother turning on the lights as he got dressed, the moonlight filtering through the wide window enough to see by. He’d stayed far later than he’d intended to, and he wondered where Oikawa’s wife was. Would she be angry if she returned to see her husband like this, or was Iwaizumi just another in a long string of lovers? It didn’t really matter, he decided. This time had been different. It had been the name ‘Hajime’ being called out in the dark instead of ‘Tooru’, it had been Oikawa clinging to him with lingering kisses, it had been soft moans and whispers instead of casual silence… and Iwaizumi felt nothing. He looked down at Oikawa sleeping as he meticulously buttoned his shirt, studying the fine lines etched into his former captain’s face. His heart used to flutter for that face, he remembered. He finished dressing and took one last look at the man who’d been his monster for far too many years, waiting for a telltale flutter in his heart that never came, before picking up his glasses from the entryway table and locking the door on his way out. Every step he took away from Oikawa’s home made him feel lighter, and he had no qualms as he took out his phone and deleted Oikawa’s number, blocking it. Something had changed, and Iwaizumi smiled as he pocketed his phone again. He might never forget his monsters, but he sure as hell could escape them.

 


End file.
